Night After an Argument
by Country Rebelle
Summary: Leonardo and his girl have an argument that makes her storm out. She never makes it home, due to a certain Purple Dragon's interference. Leo doesn't make it to her in time, but can he make it up to her and himself? Rated M for a reason, cussing and non-con/rape. One-shot. LeoxOC 2k3 turtles only!


**Night After an Argument**

**Summery: Leonardo and his girl have an argument that makes her storm out. She never makes it home, due to a certain Purple Dragon's interference. Leo doesn't make it to her in time, but can he make it up to her and himself?**

**Warning: Contains semi-graphic rape and cussing. Rated mature for a reason!**

**/**

_Where am I? _Scarlett thought as she slowly regained consciousness. She felt a dull thudding on the back of her head from where Hun had hit her on her way home. _Shit, Hun._ She forced her eyes open and looked around. The room around her was a posh penthouse type place, with big abstract pictures, a giant sound system on the other side of the room, and a huge four poster bed which she was currently on. Then her gaze focused on something and _someone_ right in front of the bed.

"Oh good, you're awake," said Hun in his gravelly, Brooklyn voice. He was standing behind a digital camera on a stand. "You may be wonderin' what all this is for, but from what sources say, you're a smart girl so figure it out." He turned the video camera on and smiled evilly. "Any last _virgin_ words to your boyfriend before we take care of that little nuisance?" Scarlett's breath caught in her throat and tears pricked at her eyes. He couldn't be insinuating that, not that. She was a virgin yes, but that was supposed to be for Leo and yes she was mad at Leo but... He couldn't…

"No, you can't," she managed to squeak out while Hun just laughed.

"Who says I can't? Your freak boyfriend will be watching this and come and try and stop it, which he won't," he paused the video for a minute, "You're just the bait you little slut, and he knows it but he'll come anyway." He turned the video back on.

"What do you mean he'll come to rescue me? It's just a tape, he won't get it until later," she choked out, sounding braver than she was.

"It's hacked into their systems, courtesy of Dr. Chapman, which means they're watching this as it unfolds," he laughed again and started to move closer to her with a knife.

Scarlett looked straight at the screen, and while holding back a sob, she spoke, her voice very shaky, "Leo, please, _please_ don't come here, I love you so please, for me, just don't." She sighed, "I forgive you Leo and I'm sorry as well." Hun crawled onto the bed.

"How touching… but I doubt after I get done with you he'll listen. Now be a good little slut and don't fight it or," he leaned down and licked her ear before whispering, "when he does get here, I'll do the same to him." Scarlett shivered in repulsion, both from the licking and the fact Hun would do that to a guy… not just a guy, her Leo. She couldn't allow that, so she did the only thing she could do at the moment, nod at Hun and go limp. He smiled cruelly.

"First off, tell me, and be honest," he said with mock sweetness, "How far have you and the turtle gone?" She swallowed but did not answer. He growled and in a quick motion, ripped the shirt from her body and pressed the knife to her collar bone. "Tell me you little slut, have you seen each other? Touched each other?" She held back tears as she shook her head. He grimaced.

"You really are a little virgin huh? Well then you'll love this," with that he unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. She moved to cover herself but he slapped her. "Don't you dare," her hands fell down by her sides and she looked everywhere but his face and the camera. She felt so ashamed. That's when she felt a rough hand squeeze her left breast tightly and she cried out in pain.

"Shut up slut, the freak of nature would've been allowed to do this so why not me?" he squeezed it hard and she bit back a scream, gripping the sheets. He smiled and took the knife with his other hand, "By the way, I like to play rough," he cut her right breast from the nipple across to the valley between them and Scarlett let out a scream. He stopped with a chuckle and set the knife down before pulling off her pants and panties.

The blood ran down towards her belly button and Hun stopped to lick it up before looking at her treasure trove. "Partially shaved for your boyfriend huh? Even though he never seen it or got it tsk tsk naughty whore." She tried to keep her legs together but Hun still managed to pry them apart. Then he touched her most sacred place. Scarlett tried to squirm and get away but he held her still as his rough fingers pinched and pulled at her clit, then he slipped one inside and she froze. He smiled and looked at the camera.

"Hey turtle, you're girlfriend's getting wet for me… she's enjoying this. And from what I understand, I'm the first to make her like this," he said in a loud, cocky voice. Scarlett's eyes welled up with tears, she hated it and it hurt so badly but she couldn't stop her teenage body from loving it. Leo'd never love her after this, never.

At that moment Hun decided to unbutton his pants, bring out his member, and insert it into her with a long, guttural moan. "Oh yes, take it you fucking whore, take it, you know you want it." She felt the pain, but at that point she had numbed herself out of it. She didn't even scream as he bit her neck or kept fucking her even though she was torn and bleeding. Scarlett had gone dead to the world around her; she did, however, turn and face the camera as a small, solitary tear fell from her eye to the blood stained bed.

"Hey guys, someone's hacked our tvs!" Mikey cried from downstairs. Leo sighed; he was not in the mood for Mikey's shenanigans today. Last night, on Scarlett's and his anniversary, they had had a big fight and she hadn't answered any of his calls or texts. But he still trudged downstairs only to see his girlfriend on the screen _on a bed with Hun talking!_ Leo's heart stopped and his blood ran cold at the picture before him. His brothers were already sitting on the couch.

"What the hell is this?" Leo demanded as he came up to his brothers. Donatello turned to him from his laptop.

"Someone's tapped into our tv," then his voice got quiet, "this is a live video feed Leo…"

"Any last,_ virgin_ words to your boyfriend before we take care of that little nuisance?" Leo heard Hun say and he saw Scarlett stiffen.

"He isn't going to…" Mikey trailed off as Scarlett spoke.

"No, you can't," she managed to squeak out while Hun just fucking laughed. Leo's anger was spiking.

"Who says I can't? Your freak boyfriend will be watching this and come and try and stop it, which he won't," the video froze for a second.

"Donnie what's happening?" Leo almost yelled as Master Splinter came in.

"What's going on my son's?"

"Hun… Hun's got Scarlett and he's probably paused it Leo, give it a second," Donatello explained. Master Splinter's eyes narrowed.

"It's a trap, one we must go straight to if we wish to save her," Leo nodded in agreement just as the video started again.

"What do you mean he'll come to rescue me? It's just a tape, he won't get it until later," she sounded really brave but Leo could see it was just a mask.

"It's hacked into their systems, courtesy of Dr. Chapman, which means they're watching this as it unfolds," Hun laughed again and started to move closer to her with a knife.

Scarlett looked straight at the screen, and with a heart breaking, shaky voice said, "Leo, please, please don't come here, I love you so please, for me, just don't." She sighed, "I forgive you Leo and I'm sorry as well." Hun crawled onto the bed and Leonardo stood, he couldn't stay, he had to go and get her. He couldn't let this happen…not after he didn't take her the night before…

"How touching… but I doubt after I get done with you he'll listen. Now be a good little slut and don't fight it," Hun said. _I will kill this son of a bitch._

Leo bolted up and ran towards the door, his brothers following along with Master Splinter. They knew exactly where to find her, the Purple Dragon penthouse, top floor. They got in the van and Leo couldn't sit down due to the anxiety. As Raphael drove, Donatello pulled up the video again on his laptop this time. Leo wished he hadn't.

"Shut up slut, the freak of nature would've been allowed to do this so why not me?" he squeezed her breast hard then smiled and picked up the knife. "By the way, I like to play rough," he cut her right breast from the nipple across to the valley between them and Scarlett let out a scream. He stopped with a chuckle and set the knife down before pulling off the rest of her clothes. Leo was about to be sick, he wanted to turn it off so bad but he just told Donnie to keep it playing, he had to watch.

The blood ran down towards her belly button and Hun stopped to lick it up before looking at her treasure trove. "Partially shaved for your boyfriend huh? Even though he never seen it or got it tsk tsk naughty whore." First, that comment made his blood run cold. She'd shaved for him? And he had just pushed her away. Leo fought a wave of nausea as his blood turned to a boil at that bastard's words. Then Hun _fucking touched her._ Leo had to bite his knuckles just to keep from screaming in rage. Hun turned towards the camera.

"Hey turtle, you're girlfriend's getting wet for me… she's enjoying this. And from what I understand, I'm the first to make her like this," he said in a loud, cocky voice. Leonardo saw his lover's eyes fill up with tears. Leo was getting ready to be sick; this was his fault, all his fucking fault.

At that moment Hun decided to unbutton his pants, bring out his member, and insert it into her with a horrible moan. "Oh yes, take it you fucking whore, take it, you know you want it." She didn't scream, nor did she fight. Dear God, Leo wished she would fight but the light was gone from her eyes. She turned towards the camera and he saw a lone tear fall to the pillow.

At that moment they pulled up to the building and Leo, for the first time ever, didn't bother with a plan. He was getting his girl back, and that bastard would pay.

Finally, Hun emptied his seed into her and pulled away, laughing loudly. Scarlett didn't move, she didn't really feel either. She hoped Leo had stayed home with his brothers. She hoped he was safe and sound and in some impossible way hadn't watched that.

Suddenly there were shouts and crashes. An agonizing scream of pain followed shortly, then she felt two strong, familiar arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Leo… what are you…" he shushed her with a sweet kiss. She pulled away harshly with tears in her eyes, for one she was still upset at him and two she didn't deserve it now. He should leave her here to rot like the little whore she was and what he probably thought she was. A hurt look passed his face, but he grabbed an unstained blanket and wrapped it around her body before taking her to the van, never putting her down. Scarlett couldn't make any sense of all the destruction on the way down, only assuming that they had fought their way up and succeeded.

In the van, they had a curtain in place so Donatello could tend to her wounds without Michelangelo or Raphael seeing. She stayed in Leo's arms, not really feeling the suture or the pain of the antiseptic. About the time Donnie finished, they arrived back in the garage. Leonardo carried her down the elevator to the bathroom and sat her down before running her a nice, hot bath. He handled her gently, ever so gently as he helped her get cleaned up without getting her bandages wet. She felt so sick about the whole situation… the first time Leo ever bothers to get her naked is this bullshit. Not to mention she could still feel Hun's hands on her body.

Once both of them were cleaned, at least physically, he helped her out and wrapped her in a fluffy towel before carrying her to his room to his futon and laid her softly down. He stripped himself of his mask, pads, and weapons and crawled under the blankets beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest as well.

"Scarlett?" he whispered softly to her and she shook with a sob as she tried to pull away. She still felt unwanted by her lover, and now he had a reason to hate her. He didn't let her go. "Scarlett please _itoshii_, I love you and I'm so sorry" he kissed her forehead before gently tracing his fingers across her bandaged chest. "You are still pure in my eyes _wattashi no ai_. I promise you it changes nothing but the hate I feel for that man and for myself." The guilt laced his voice heavily as he whispered apologies and soothing words into her ear. He blamed himself more than anything, if the argument the night before hadn't happened, neither would've this atrocity.

"But you didn't want me Leo… you said you didn't and I was pure then so… how the hell am I anywhere near ok now?" Leonardo flinched at her words but softly wiped away her tears.

"Oh Scarlett," he held her closer and looked straight into her eyes, "_Itoshii_, you are my everything. Yes, I wanted you so bad last night, but I wanted to wait. It just came out so wrong when I tried to tell you. It is completely my fault that you went through that." He swallowed in disgust at himself, "Let me make you happy again, please?" She sniffled a bit then nodded.

Leonardo pulled away a bit, laying her back against the soft cushions of his futon. He started down her neck, leaving soft, open mouthed kisses in his wake. Grabbing her hand gently, he kissed from her fingertips to her shoulder, before repeating the process with her other arm. From there, Leo kissed down her chest lightly, being very careful of her injuries. His kisses then trailed down her stomach, then across her hips, and finally down each of her legs to her toes. She let out a small sigh of contentment when he came back up to her lips. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her as loving as he could. Their tongues danced slow and sweet, filled with underlying passion but no lust. Leonardo wouldn't do that to her after the hell she endured, and besides, this was much better than any sex they could experiance at the moment. It was full of the love they shared, no pain, no hurt, just pure and honest love. After a while of this she slowly pulled away with a pained look on her face.

"What's wrong _itoshii_? Does it hurt too much? Would you like me to go get some ice?" she shook her head, "Then what?" he slipped a piece of hair behind her ear.

"What…what if I get pregnant Leo? He didn't use a condom," she stifled a sob, "I feel so ashamed, so dirty." She broke at the end of that sentence and cried into his chest for what seemed like hours. When she finally calmed down, Leonardo spoke.

"_Itoshii_, it isn't your fault and I am here to help you through this. You're not dirty, you're still so pure in my eyes, so please it'll be alright my love," he kissed her remaining tears away. "And if that _thing_ got you pregnant, well then we'll cross that bridge if we get to it." He kissed her again and held her close, being extra careful of her body as she pulled herself even closer. He still felt horribly guilty about everything, and she knew he wouldn't forgive himself easily. But for the night they were contented just being in one another's embrace, forgetting everything in the world.

As they broke away he held her softly, letting her rest her head on his plastron with his arms wrapped around her. He kissed her hair and whispered to her softly as she drifted away into sleep. "I love you. I'm sorry, and I swear that I will never let anything like that happen again." He meant every word.

Across town a very powerful Utrom growled in frustration as one of his men was brought in to the infirmary. This plan would've been so perfect but in Hun's haste to take the girl he had only used a fraction of the warriors at his disposal. Shredder was beside himself with rage at the stupid fool. _Maybe I should just kill him… no too easy for him. He's suffering now…_ And indeed Hun was; the blue banded ninja had beat him black and blue; not to mention cutting off certain things. Oroku Saki sighed. He no longer had a _man_ he could trust.

**/**

_**Itoshii**_** means "Beloved"  
**_**Watashi no ai**_** means "My love"  
(Both are Japanese)**

**Total word count (excluding headers and footers): 2,935**

**Hey ya'll, I'm Country Rebelle, or just Rebelle. I used to have an account on FF but my writing has improved/changed so much I decided it was time to start anew. This has been sitting in my computer for quite a while. It's a little dark, but I'm hoping to put up more one-shots of Leonardo and his girlfriend, Scarlett, soon. They would be more K-T fluff type one-shots. Depends on the feedback I get from this. There will be more though. Fearless Leader needs some love. **

**R&R Please! **


End file.
